A Loners' Fear
by jazzmonkey
Summary: Shun is a ninja? Check. He's a brawler? Check. Best friend of Dan? Yep. Tormented by fans? Totally. Wait. What? Is another girl about to become part of his ever so hated fan club? And they know her too. Say hello to Baron's little sister, Maron.


**This is after episode 36, where Maron became Shun-happy. :D Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bakugan… Oh well. (times 15:24 to 15:45…19:38 to 21:00) **

_Italics _is the past

"Hey guys, we're back!" Baron crowed cheerily.

Runo was sitting next to Dan, "Did you have fun visiting your brother?" she asked.

"Hey Shun! Where'd you disappear to?" Dan asked his best friend.

Maron gasped at Shun when he told Dan that he'd been meditating. She looked at the ninja to see him putting a finger to his lips. She smiled, nodding her small head. Her thoughts turned back to the battle only hours before.

"_Enjoy, Brawlers," Volt hissed out. The thunder worked its way toward Nemus and Baron quickly, who were waiting in anticipation._

_Maron cried out, "Nemus! Big Brother!" only to be spotted by Shun. With a grunt, he grabbed her and set her in the bell tower._

_In her eyes, he was a gorgeous prince that had rescued her, "It's okay, Maron. You'll be safe here." She blushed softly, staring at his perfect face, before he rushed back out to help her older brother._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Julie, who was in love with the adorable little child, "Will you come and visit us soon, little Maron?" she questioned, kneeling down in front of her.

"As soon as Baron will let me," she answered, grinning. Shun smiled softly at her. She was a cute kid. They went outside to see Maron off. Dan and Drago asked her to tell Klaus and Sirenoid hello, which she complied to before rushing over to Baron.

"I miss you already, Big Brother," she said, even though all of them heard it. Baron was already about to hug her, but she was already making her way to Shun. Which left Baron to come up empty handed when he tried to squeeze her.

Shun knelt down in front of her, "Yes little one?" he asked, his eyes piercing hers.

She leaned in to his ear, "Thanks for protecting me today, Shun. You're the best!"

Maron ever so lightly pecked his cheek, causing him to change expression for a split second before getting up and grinning at her. Shun and Baron glance at the spot where the portal once was, the little girls laughter ringing in the air.

Dan blinked, "Drago, what do you think Maron said to Shun?"

"Who knows?" came the reply.

As they walked in, Dan stopped the ventus brawler, gripping his arm, "Hey, what did Maron say to you?"

Shun smirked, "Nothing."

"Shun!" Dan whined.

Baron came up behind the two, "What's up?"

Shun thumbed at his friend, "He's worried that Maron told me something huge."

Drago was chuckling, "Daniel. Why is it so important to you?"

"I just need to know!"

AFTER THE WHOLE ORDEAL IS OVER~~

All of them were back at Marucho's for a final time before Mira, Baron, Keith, and Ace had to leave for Vestal.

Mira just realized something, "Hey, Shun?"

"Yes?"

"What **did **Maron tell you when she left?"

Shun smirked, "You guys still haven't let that go?"

"Is it so bad that you have to hide it from us?" Ace retorted.

"No, but- Hey, Baron, can I?"

"Sure, Master Shun. Of course!"

"Well, Baron and I encountered Volt. Baron was battling and I grabbed Maron to put her in a safer place. She was just thanking me for it."

Runo and Julie both giggled, "So that was why."

Everyone glanced at the two. "What do you mean?" Shun asked cautiously.

They looked at Mira meaningfully, who caught on, "That would make sense."

Dan whipped his head between the three, "Can someone explain what they're talking about?"

Runo sighed, "We were talking about why Maron kissed Shun on the cheek."

Shun blinked, then resumed his position against the wall, "So?"

The girls chuckled, Julie speaking up, "It's so obvious!"

"If you don't mind, what is?" Marucho asked, confused.

Mira stopped laughing to answer, "Shun has got himself a groupie."

Ingram floated above Shuns' shoulder, "What?"

Julie rolled her eyes, "Guys. Maron has a crush on Shun!" she squealed, pointing at the ninja. Dan burst out laughing.

Shun dropped his pose, "What?" he face-palmed.

Ace glared at the ninja, "What's wrong with that? It's only Baron's sister."

Dan caught a glare headed his way from Shun, and put his hands up in fake innocence, "Hey. It's not my fault you attract these kinda things."

Baron cocked his head, "What do you mean Master Dan?"

"Well, a long time ago, we weren't the best group ever, so Shun was almost convinced that he had to leave. Alice followed him out and he ended up having a brawl with this one kid named Kamba."

"Dan-"

"Anyway, when Shun finished up, Kamba started going all fan boy and pleaded with Shun to become his 'apprentice'. It was the funniest thing ever."

Ace snorted, "Wow. Who knew hot-shot had a fan club?"

Runo grinned, "You don't even want to know."

Ace's eyes widened, "You mean-"

Julie smiled, "Yeah. A lot of people like him."

Runo moved toward the computer, seeing an opportunity to embarrass her surrogate brother, "That reminds me. Shun, while you were away, a ton of girls from school keep emailing me about you."

Shun grimaced, "Why?"

Julie gave a dazzling smirk, "To date you of course!"

All of the boys were cracking up. Shun? The loner? Dating someone? Impossible.

"How does this only happen to me?" The ninja groaned.

Runo out her fists on her hips, "It might be the fact that Dan and I are 'together', Julie is dating Billy, and Marucho is kinda young. No offense."

"What about Alice?"

Julie snorted, "Yeah, right. All the guys think that she's so amazing that they don't even bother. The girls, on the other hand,"

"They don't care that you'll turn them down. They're going to keep trying anyway."

Why was this turning into a total horror movie for Shun?

Runo grinned at the groaning Shun, "Oh yeah. I heard the other day, that apparently, you're being considered as one of the HOTTEST guys in the city."

Shun's eye twitched.

Dan was rolling on the floor cracking up, "Him? This is way too much!" Though quieter, Ace, Marucho, Baron and Keith had similar expressions of amusement on their faces.

Mira sat in the seat next to Runo, "What else do they say about Shun?"

"Well…"

**That's it! I didn't want to embarrass Shun any longer. I felt bad for him.**

**Shun: Bad. That's all. I was tormented by all of them!**

**Julie: Hey, Runo do you remember the time that Ami asked him out?**

**Shun slammed his head against the wall**

**Me: Sorry, Shun. It was needed. Anyway, this is it! Hope you guys enjoyed it… even though it was completely pointless and boring. See ya!**


End file.
